Blake Dexter
Blake Cornwallis Dexter is a new character introduced in Hitman: Absolution and the main antagonist in the game. Hitman Forums History Currently, little is known about Dexter apart from his desire to capture Victoria, apparently for financial reasons. According to his ICA fileBlake Dexter ICA File trailer, Dexter's life has been documented in several books, including one autobiography titled Your Sh*t Don't Have to Stink!. He was born on July 12, 1942Blake Dexter's ICA File. His first business venture was apparently Dexter Dry Goods, which he inherited from his mother, Louise Cooper Dexter, after her death. Sometime later, he got into the arms industry. In 1977, he married a woman named Margaret, who bore him a son, Lenny, three years later. They divorced in 1984 and Blake was given sole custody of Lenny. He remarried the following year, but that union ended in 1995 when his wife died in what was ruled as an "accidental suicide". He is known to be an arms manufacturer and patron to the town of Hope, where Lenny is a member of a local gang, the Hope Cougars, that does at least some work for Dexter. One might characterize Blake Dexter as a disgustingly rich main opponent of Agent 47. He has been on the ICA Watch List for some time for unspecified reasons. Dexter is the head of Dexter Industries, which manufactures anti-theft systems as well as other defense systems and employs half the town of Hope. He is also a well-known philanthropist to the point that his influence allows him and the people who work for him to get away with just about anything, ranging from domestic abuse (which is believed to have caused Lenny's limp) to illegal pollution of the environment and murder. At some point, Dexter hired the ICA to eliminate his former co-worker and current business rival, Richard Strong, the CEO of Stallion Armaments. 47 is assigned the contract and carries it out successfully, the loss of the company's CEO allowing Dexter to purchase 34% of it. Trivia * Prior to his passing in 2009, David Carradine (Keith Carradine's brother) was the actor originally envisioned to voice the role of Blake Dexter. * Developers have said that he will be the most "calculating and ruthless antagonist in the series so far", and will be Agent 47's toughest challenger. *According to local news, Dexter plans to make Hope a tourist resort, a move welcomed by local businesses desperate to keep the town of Hope alive. *According to the Blake Dexter ICA File trailer, Dexter has at least two addresses: **Hope Estate, 1 Hope Boulevard, Hope, SD 53743 **1000 N. Michigan Avenue, PH, Chicago, IL 60611 (possibly Blackwater Park) * He is armed with a powerful custom-made Ultramax which makes him one of the hardest enemies in the game. Additionally, he seems to wear a hidden bulletproof vest. Gallery Blake Dexter-Hope Poster.jpg|Mosaic of Dexter in his hometown. dexter.jpg|Most recent file photo of Blake Dexter. References de:Blake Dexter es:Blake Dexter Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Hitman: Absolution targets